Four Regions Academy
by callofduty1944
Summary: Welcome to Four Regions Academy, the top school in the nation. Here you will learn everything you need for your career in the Pokemon world. But be watchful for a shadow of an evil team lying in wait to get what they want. OCs are needed including villain
1. Chapter 1

**Four Regions Academy**

**Welcome to the Four Regions Academy. We are glad that you have decided to join us in our mission to help train and improve today's trainers, coordinators, breeders, and Rangers. As with any school there are limits to what you can and cannot do which will be discussed later. Depending on what you want to do, you will be divided into four dorms, each focusing on your choice of breeder, coordinator, trainer, or Ranger. If you choose to be two of the four, then we will give you one semester of your first choice and the second semester of your other choice. All dorms are co-ed. Please respect your partner's personal space, regardless of gender **

**Platinum: **This is the dorm for the Coordinators. Here you will learn the basic skills of coordinating, including the basic rules of contests, and how to bring out the best in your Pokemon in contests both with skill and with the Pokemon's natural beauty. You will also be given skills on how to gain a Pokemon's trust to do their hardest and try their best in contests and anything else.

**Ruby:** This is the dorm for Trainers and battlers. Here you will learn the basic rules of Pokemon battling, including the standard arena layout and how it can sometimes play out to your advantage in the event that the Pokemon of your choice is within the same terrain. You will learn how to overcome your opponent and keep cool and focused under hard stress and bad outlooks of a battle. You will also be given training if you wish to become a gym leader or even a member of the Elite Four.

**Emerald: **This is the dorm for Breeders. Here you will learn the basic necessities of caring for and breeding Pokemon. This includes the health of a Pokemon and standard breeding procedures. Other courses will include how to care for Pokemon if a trainer leaves his or her Pokemon in your care for a while, how to deal with skittish or stubborn Pokemon, and how to present yourself as a good breeder to others.

**Diamond: **This is the dorm for Rangers. Here you will learn the basic tools of the trade, including your capturing wand. You will learn how to keep an eye for poachers and how to deal with such. You will also learn environments for every Pokemon and what to look for in case of any abnormalities. You will also be put through drills that will test your ability to work with others as some of you may be placed into teams when you become Rangers.

**Now that you've been introduced to your dorms, I will give you a fair warning: All dorms are treated equal. No one dorm is favored over the other; this includes your Pokemon. If you do not see this as right, then do not attend. We treat everyone like family for you never know what will happen. Trust is a key role in each dorm and for the whole academy as well. I hope to see you here at the start of the year. Good luck to all!**

**Sincerely,**

**Ashley Bennett**

**Principal**

**Now that you've got the idea, send in your OC's. I will try to use as many as I can.**

**Name: **First, middle(optional), last

**Age: **12-18

**Personality: **How do they act around others

**Dorm: **The dorm you wish to be in. When you choose the dorm, it's final. No exceptions. Unless you choose to be two things(trainer and coordinator, trainer and breeder, etc.) in which case you will choose which dorm to be in first for the first semester and then your second one choice for the second semester.

**Appearance: **Clothes, jewelry, head and/or eye wear. Hair style, color and length as well as eye color and height.

**Formal dress:**

**Family: **Any family character may have and also if they are attending the academy.

**History: **Anything that happened before joining academy including events that may have made your character have the certain personality.

**Opinion on Eric or Alyssa(optional):** I had originally planned for these two to be paired, but I want your opinion on what your character thinks of either of these two, you know if they see them as friend or foe, maybe even have a little crush on either one.

**Crush(if any): **

**Pokemon:** What it is, its gender, personality towards trainer, others, and of course other Pokemon including those of other people and the ones in its group. Nicknames are optional.

**Other: **Anything else you would like me to know about your OC(allergies, conditions, etc.)

**Wanted position: **Teacher or student.

Here are my OC's.

**Name: **Eric William Bryant

**Age: **15

**Personality: **Eric cares a lot about those around him. He can make a friend in a heartbeat and isn't afraid to do so, even to the outcasts. But if you get on his bad side or double cross him anyway possible, he will personally see to it that he has your head on a silver platter.

**Dorm: **Platinum

**Appearance: **Black Harley Davidson skullcap with grey coloring running around the outer edge, white windbreaker with four grey stripes coiling down the arms black fingerless gloves, sunglasses, any colored sleeveless shirts, jeans or camo cargo shorts, black and white Nike runners, black socks, dark blue Poke belt, leather woven bracelet on his right wrist, scar extending from his right shoulder stopping just above his left hip. Short brown hair, matching brown eyes, stands 5'11".

**Formal dress:** Father's old military uniform(see Army proper wear), black dress shoes.

**Family: **Parents Emily and Joseph, younger sister Addison(Addie for short) Elizabeth, 14 also attending Four Regions, older sister Nicole, Ranger, 24

**History: **Comes from a long line of coordinators as well as military servicemen, been best friends with his friend, Alyssa, since birth(literally). The two were born at the same hospital, same room, Eric being a little older by five minutes. Their parents were best friends as well. Eric and Alyssa grew up together with his cousin, Crystal, until she was killed in an "accident" caused by Team Galactic at age 12. Eric received his scar trying to attack them. He was attacked by their Scyther and almost died. Eric has since then been able to move on, but still seeks vengeance.

**Opinion on Alyssa: **The two have been friends since forever. Before they joined, he started to develop a bit of a crush on Alyssa.

**Pokemon: **Glaceon, F, the first one he ever got. Started as an Eevee, but evolved after a trip to Snowpoint City. She watches after the other Pokemon and cares deeply for her master.

Blaziken, M, very protective of Eric. Eric found him in a forest abandoned by his trainer in Johto as a Combusken.

Buizel, M, trickster of the group, loves contests and always looking forward to the next one.

Staraptor, F, shy and skittish around others, but always seems to be different in a contest where she isn't afraid.

Luxio, M, very intimidating to the other Pokemon. Will shock others if you don't let him sniff your hand to get to know you.

**Other: **If he overworks himself, he will have trouble breathing in which case he will need to take some medicine.

**Name: **Alyssa Emily Bennett

**Age: **15

**Personality: **Very caring of her friends, family and Pokemon. She thinks of Eric's little sister, Addie, as the little sister she never had. She is friendly and tries her hardest in anything she does. Don't make her mad or God might not recognize you.

**Dorm:** Platinum

**Appearance: **White long sleeved shirt, jean shorts, dark green bandana with white thorn pattern running around the brim, leather woven bracelet on left wrist, black flip flops or ballet flats with white ankle socks(usually alternates), white Poke belt, three long claw marks running down her back. Long chocolate brown hair kept in a ponytail, light blue eyes, stands 5'9"

**Formal dress: **Long, blue dress that reaches her ankles and black dress sandals, hair is kept wavy.

**Family: **Parents Anne and Marcus, older sister Ashley Bennett, principal of school, 25

**History: **She is Eric's best friend. The two have known each other since birth and have done everything together and gone through good times and bad together. They stick together through thick and thin. She never cared for Eric like she does now. She changed after she almost lost him when he was attacked. She was attacked that day, too by a Galactic grunt's Arcanine because she protected him when they wanted them dead. When she was in the hospital with Eric, she realized that she really does care for him. The two are rarely seen apart nowadays. She was only able to get through her eye surgery with his help because she was terrified. She is joining as a coordinator.

**Opinion on Eric: **These two were best friends for as long as they can remember. She's a smart girl, but doesn't realize Eric has a little crush on her.

**Pokemon: **Umbreon(Brie), F, the overseer of Alyssa's group. She cares for Alyssa a lot.

Empoleon(Emma), F, the motherly figure of the group. She watches out for any of the younger Pokemon in the group.

Mothim, M, loves flying around, totally care free yet outgoing

Noctowl, M, pompous and thinks that he is the leader.

Lucario, M, the fighter of the group, always looking for a fight.

**Other: **She currently has bandages around her eyes from her eye surgery to improve her eyesight. They will be removed one week after school starts.

**Name: **Addison Elizabeth Bryant

**Age: **14

**Personality: **Kind, gentle(except to Eric obviously). She and Eric pick on each other only as brother and sister can but when it comes down to it they have each other's backs. Can always find a way out of a sticky situation, pummels anyone who calls her short

**Dorm: **Diamond

**Appearance: **She's a tomboy so she wears a red Element shirt with the sleeves ripped off, jeans, white Nike shocks, black socks, sometimes she even walks barefoot, leather woven bracelets around both of her ankles, a standard blue bandana wrapped around her right shoulder and a black one on her head, a red Poke belt. She has brown hair, let down about her shoulder blades, has brown eyes, stands 5'8".

**Formal dress: **Red dress that reaches her mid calves, has her hair braided into a single braid, white heels.

**Family: **Parents Emily and Joseph, brother Eric, older sister Nicole, 24

**History: **She and Eric grew up as any brother and sister could: Picking on each other or the other ending up on the floor in pain(guess who). She was bullied a lot when she was younger because she was the shortest in her class. This left her to be watched after by Eric, which he had no trouble doing. When she got older and a little more taller, she grew less dependant on Eric to protect her. She always likes to hang out Alyssa, who she thinks is like the sister she never had.

**Opinion on Eric and Alyssa: **She thinks of these two as close friends, though she constantly antagonizes Eric about his crush on Alyssa.

**Pokemon: **Pidgeot, M, started as a Pidgey she caught in Kanto, her most trustworthy companion

Flareon, F, very protective of Addie, was often the one to scare away those who picked on her.

Ninetails, F, cool, calm, normally the one left outside the Pokeball walking around with Addie. She was given to Addie as a Vulpix from Ashley, Alyssa's older sister on her 13th birthday.

Pikachu, F, the prankster, quite mischievous, especially if she runs free out of her Pokeball.

Magneton, M, good friends with Pikachu, often gives her energy if necessary.

**Other: **N/A

**Name: **PrincipalAshley Riley Bennett

**Age: **25

**Personality: **Motherly, wants everyone to trust one another, cares a lot for her little sister. She watched over Alyssa, Eric, and Addie when their parents were out working or too busy to watch them. Because of this, Addie refers to her as "elder sis."

**Appearance: **Pretty lax for clothes. Wears a white t-shirt under a blue sweater, blue jeans, black flip flops, wears a Vulpix charm necklace, blue thin framed glasses. Shoulder length dirty blonde hair kept in a messy bun, chocolate brown eyes, stands 5'10".

**Formal dress:** Light blue dress reaching to just under her knees, matching dress sandals.

**Family: **Parents Anne and Marcus, sister Alyssa, 15.

**History:** She lived a happy life alongside Alyssa and the others. When that day came that Eric and Alyssa were badly injured, she made it her responsibility to watch after these two from now on. Addie was really shy around Ashley, until her 13th birthday when she got Addie her Vulpix that would become her Ninetails. Ever since then Addie idolized Ashley and wanted to be like her. She became principal of Four Regions when she was 22. She was the youngest principal in the school to date. She has been looking forward to Eric, Alyssa, and Addie coming to Four Regions.

**Opinion on Eric and Alyssa: **She has always thought of Eric as her little brother. She was the first one to find out that he had a crush on Alyssa and has been trying to get her with Eric.

**Pokemon: **Teddirusa, M, loyal to Ashley, always does his best even though some are not intimidated by him because of his size.

Magmar, M, trustworthy, friendly except in battle where he will decimate you if you're not careful.

Growlithe, M, laid back, does not seem to care about much unless the situation calls for it.

Infernape, M, looking for any chance to fight, usually ends fighting with Alyssa's Lucario.

**Other: **N/A

**So please submit your characters. I will try to get them in the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Academy!

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Academy!

**Early on a Thursday morning, three kids sat on a bench not far from their homes. They were to be picked by a bus taking them to the airport to go to the new academy in the Isshu region. Sadly the bus did not arrive.**

"**Addie, are you sure read the letter right?" the boy asked. This is Eric Bryant. He is the hero of this story. He's wearing his favorite grey windbreaker and his black Harley skullcap. He's got blue jeans and grey and black Nikes with his Glaceon sitting on his lap, asleep.**

"**Yes, I'm sure I did!" the youngest shouted back. This is Addie Bryant. She is the little sister of the group. She's wearing a red Element shirt with no sleeves, blue jeans, and is barefoot. Her feet swing lazily against the green grass around the bench and lightly giggles at the tickling. She was wearing a black bandana around her head and a blue one around her arm and her loyal Ninetails sat by her side, swishing its tails.**

"**Come on, you two. Stop fighting already," the other girl said. This is Alyssa Bennett. She is the calm and collected one of the group. She's wearing a white long sleeved shirt with jean shorts that reaches just above her knees and has black ballet flats with white ankle socks. She has bandages wrapped around her eyes. She currently cannot see because she recently had eye surgery after an incident that caused her to temporarily lose her vision. She sits on the bench with her Umbreon on the ground trying to break up the quarreling siblings.**

"**Here, let me see that!" Eric said yanking the letter out of his sister's hand. He skimmed over it and noticed the time of arrival was 8:00 A.M. It was about 7:54. "You really got us up that early?"**

"**Hey, sorry for thinking it was supposed to come at 7:00!" she shouted in defense. The two continued to yell back and forth at each other.**

**Allie lowered her head and shook it. Her Umbreon hopped on to the bench with the now vacant seats.**

"**Bre" (Idiots).**

"**You said it," she replied bringing her head back up.**

**The two finally stopped arguing after hearing the brakes of a vehicle. They looked up to see a big Mightyena bus stopped in front of them. The door opened and there sat the driver who said, "You three going to Four Regions?" They all nodded in reply. "Well this is the bus so hop on. Eric put their bags in the side compartments full of bags from other students. Eric helped Alyssa get on the bus, taking her hand and helping her step by step. Addie was about to get on until "Ah!"**

"**What?" she asked the driver. He pointed down to the floor. She looked down to see her still bare feet. "Yes?"**

"**You need shoes, missy, unless you can't get on," the driver said nonchalantly.**

"**But, I don't have any-." She was interrupted by Eric coming to the front and throwing her a pair of black flip flops. "Not. One. Word," she said putting the shoes. She walked up and tried to find a seat as the bus lurched forward.**

**Eric took his seat back by Alyssa. Addie took her seat behind the two. "So not fair!"**

"**Addie, you should've been expecting this. I know you like going barefoot, but you're on a public bus for Arceus sake! Just take them off for now and put em back on when we get there."**

"**My pleasure," she said slipping off the shoes and falling asleep. Ten minutes later, the bus lurched to a stop. Addie jolted awake, clearly not thrilled about what happened. "This had better be good!"**

**The driver gave her a dirty look then opened the door. "You going to Four Regions?…Well then hop on," he said. A boy standing 6'2" with a blonde faux hawk walked onto the bus. Addie slightly blushed at the sight of him. She saw him coming for the empty seat right next to her. He sat down and relaxed as the bus pulled away.**

**Addie thought he was cute. She couldn't helped but take her eyes off his lightly toned and tanned skin. And she so wanted just to touch that blonde hair of his. She wanted to talk to him, but the Delcatty got her tongue. She breathed and went for it.**

"**Hi," she said. The boy looked over, then turned back around. "My name's Addie Bryant. What's your's?" she asked.**

**The boy turned back around and looked at her, smiling saying "Del. Del Ronan."**

"**Nice to meet you." Eric couldn't help but quietly laugh at this. Allie heard him and asked him, "What's going on?"**

"**I think Addie has her first crush. Finally something to use to my advantage," he said.**

"**Eric, stop. Now I know you wouldn't do that," Alyssa said.**

"**Allie, you clearly don't know me as well as I thought. Well, let's get some sleep." **

**Meanwhile…**

**Another young man sat on a bus inbound for the airport. He had a faux hawk styled in his short black hair. On his arms sat a large number of many bracelets. He wasn't doing much, let alone talking and on his face stood a cloudy blue eye combined with a chocolate brown eye. Rather he sat in his seat with a copy of Dante's "Divine Comedy" with a cup of black coffee sitting in the cup holder and his Jolteon slept on his lap.**

**The bus came to a smooth stop as opposed to the other bus. The door opened and in stepped a young girl standing around 5'7" with tawny brown curls reaching her shoulders with a black Eevee hair pin in her hair. One of her eyes had a bandage over it and her Vulpix trotted next to her. She walked over and asked, "Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" she said trying to hide her enthusiasm.**

**He looked up and said, "No, it's open. Go ahead," he said patting the seat and winking his cloudy eye at her that made her slightly blush. She took her seat and her Vulpix and his Jolteon shook paws.**

"**My name's Kame. What's yours?" she asked.**

**He closed his book and replied, "Kame, huh? Name's Hiro," he finished shaking her hand. This boy sure knew how to bring on the charm. **

**15 minutes later the two were still talking and joking until the bus would make its final stop. It soon came to a stop as the driver said one more time, "You two going to Four Regions?… All right, hop on!" In walked two kids, one boy and one girl. They took their seats behind Kame and Hiro.**

"**I'm so excited about this, Mark," the girl said. She had brown hair held back by a blue headband. **

"**I would be, too if I wasn't so tired," the boy said yawning. He had messy blond hair with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. **

"**Here, have a sip," Hiro said offering his coffee. **

"**Uh, no thanks," Mark said holding up his hand. Hiro have an "oh well" face and took a sip, "I don't do coffee. Thanks, anyways."**

"**No prob. So I'm Hiro and this is Kame," he said pointing to her. She waved to the two.**

"**I'm Alex and this is my best friend, Mark," she said putting her hand on his shoulder. Mark smiled and waved back. **

"**So what dorms are y'all in?" Kame asked.**

"**We're both going into Diamond," Mark said.**

"**Huh. I'm going into Ruby and…you know I didn't even bother to ask," Kame asked.**

"**I'm going into Ruby, too. Oh this will be fun," Hiro said. They all continued to talk until their bus arrived at the airport.**

**Three other buses pulled up to the airport. Eric slowly woke up, then gently nudging Alyssa awake. Eric tried to nudge Addie up, but all she did was groan and smacked his hand away. Eric got an idea. He reached under his seat and tickled Addie's foot. She squealed and jumped up laughing. She scowled at Eric, who looked at her with an innocent face. She slipped her shoes back on as the others filed out of the bus to be met with a teacher from the school gathering everyone together. He stood there with a tan complexion, wearing a white shirt under a black and red vest with blue jeans.**

"**All right everyone listen up. The name's Makko Wolf. I am a teacher at the Four Regions Academy. If anyone is joining the Emerald dorm or classes, then I will see you when we arrive. Now everyone should have their tickets, so follow me this way to the terminal," he said walking into the airport. Everyone followed suit and arrived at security and went through the whole shebang. Eventually they all made it through and arrived near the food court. **

"**Okay. Flight doesn't leave for another hour and a half so if you're hungry and want something to eat, go ahead and get something and meet at Gate 21C." Makko stood against the wall as everyone went to the restaurants and shops to grab some things.**

**Eric walked over to the Cinnabon shop and grabbed a cinnamon roll for him and Alyssa to share. He also ordered a cup of coffee. The worker behind the desk handed two coffees to the front. Eric reached forward, but another hand also reached for the same cup. Eric looked over and pulled back saying, "Whoops, sorry." He reached for the other cup.**

"**Oh, no that's fine," Hiro replied. "Hiro." He offered his hand.**

"**Eric," he said shaking it. Eric introduced the rest of the group and met the others Hiro met up with on the ride over as they neared the terminal. Alyssa kept a firm grip on Eric's hand and this made him blush. Hiro noticed this and said, "So is she your girlfriend or something?" **

**This comment made everyone stop all together. Addie silently giggled into her hands as Eric's blush deepened and Alyssa had a blush striped across her nose. **

"**N-no, we're just best friends and I'm helping her 'til she gets her bandages removed," Eric said almost choking on his words.**

"**Sure. I'll take your word for it," Hiro said walking away and drinking his coffee.**

"**HEY!" Eric shouted. He, Alyssa, and Addie followed him to the gate as they sat and waited for their flight to get ready.**

**Another kid sat in a seat not too far from the door, playing his bass guitar to a melody playing on his iPod. This is Jake. He has dark brown hair with a bit of it draped towards the left side of his face. **

**Across from him sat a young girl with dark brown waist length hair with light tanned skin. She has been listening to Jake playing his bass for the past 10 minutes and has been enjoying it. She got up and moved over towards his seat. He noticed this and looked up, pulling an ear bud out of his ear. **

"**Hey, there," he said.**

"**Hi," she replied. "Kari."**

"**Jake." The two shook hands. "You're really good at playing."**

"**Thanks. I have been playing for a while. One of my favorite instruments." The two continued to talk until finally "Attention. We are now boarding Flight 263 at Gate 21C, starting with Zone 1." They noticed this and got ready. Jake packed his bass back in the case and slung it on his back as Kari followed suit. Eric and Alyssa got up as well and made their ways towards the gate. "Zone 2." Hiro, Kame, Del, and Makko walked on. "Zone 3." Alex, Mark, and a handful of others walked on. "And finally Zone 4." Everyone else went to the gate and found their seats.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Flight 263 with non-stop fare to the Isshu Region. My name is Matthew Schierer and I will be your captain for this flight. Please watch the attendants as we go over safety guidelines."** Eric and Addie nodded off when they started talking.

The plane slowly rolled out of the gate and onto the runway. It gradually gained speed. Alex gasped and clutched Mark's hand. "Don't like planes?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered her voice wavering a little.

"It's alright. Another 3 hours and we'll be there." With that note Alex fell asleep safe and secure holding Mark's hand.

Everyone was either talking or eating when the plane was flying. They soon fell asleep as the flight continued on.

Well, what'd you think? Okay, bad, decent? Let me know if the characters are good. Del, Kari, Jake, Makko, Hiro, Kame, Alex, and Mark all belong to their respective creators. Eric, Addie, and Alyssa belong to me.


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

Chapter 2: First Day

The plane arrived at Isshu International. The captain's voice came back on over the intercom.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at the Isshu International Airport. Please remained seated until the plane as come to a complete stop. Thank you and enjoy your term at Four Regions."**

Eric slowly woke up, not yet used to the jet lag. Addie and everyone else had felt the same exact way. The plane came to a full stop and everyone immediately grabbed their bags and got up, walking towards the exit and into the terminal. Eric walked over to the windows with Alyssa right next to him holding his hand. "Wow, if only you could see the beauty of this place, Allie," he said.

"By next week, I should hopefully be able to," she replied squeezing his hand.

"*Cough*Love birds," said a voice.

"Oh, come on, Hiro, really?" Eric groaned.

"Uh, Eric. That wasn't Hiro," Addie whispered. They all whipped around to see a guy in an peculiar outfit consisting of a floppy wizard's hat, a loose bath robe, and blue sweatpants with yellow stars.

"Who the hell are you?" Addie asked popping her knuckles.

"Addie, stand down," Alyssa said.

"Name's Tarrow. Tarrow Arcana. He looked at the three with piercing green eyes with anger broiling in them. Hiro walked up behind him and shoved him. "Hey, watch where you're going, punk."

"Oh, my bad Dumbledore," Hiro replied throwing a "back off" look. Some hearing this started laughing. The kid walked off nonchalantly.

"Hey thanks man. I owe you one."

"No big. I'll find a way for you to make it up." They all regrouped and walked for the bus area. There Makko stood with a clipboard in his hand. Behind him were four different colored buses, each one with a Four Regions written across the side.

"All right. Listen up. Here are the dorm placements. As soon as you here your name, go and sit on your bus. First Ruby: Tate, Gale, Knight, Cheval, Mitchel, Kururugi, Spearin, Murdie, Taminama, Takeshi…" As soon as he finished he continued.

"Platinum: Bryant, Addie and Eric, Bennett, Arcana, Fujiaki, Lunar…" He finished this dorm and continued on to the next one.

"Diamond: Pearl, Cesarini, Wright…" He wrapped the Diamonds and cleaned up the Emeralds. "All right. That's everyone. Let's roll out," he radioed to the other drivers.

The buses backed out and pulled away one by one. The students were amazed and shocked by the view, grace, and beauty of this region.

After thirty minutes of driving the students finally arrived at the Academy. The building stood out in old red and dark brown brick exterior. Around it stood four domes, each with the respective color of the dorms here.

Everyone hopped and grabbed their bags. The main door opened and at the top of a very tall and wide staircase stood a young woman, standing 5'10" wearing a light blue sweatshirt, blue jeans, black flip flops, and her dirty blonde hair held up into a bun. On her face were a pair of thin, blue framed glasses.

"Welcome all. I am Ashley Riley Bennett, your principal. I welcome you all to a new year here at Four Regions. I trust you all to respect each other and do not hate or look down on others due to their dorms. If not," she said throwing up a Pokeball. Out popped a small bear like Pokemon that growled its name. Some people laughed. "Then you will face him. Do not be fooled by his size. He is a true monster. Now everyone please go to your dorms and get settled in. Dinner's in two hours. I expect you all to be there. Now, for those in dorms Ruby and Platinum, your dorms are up the stairs here and to your right. Emerald and Diamond, the same but to your left. Also you are allowed to visit friends in other dorms and you are more than welcome to go to the central courtyard at anytime. Just be sure to knock before you go into the dorms. Now go and get settled."

The students grabbed their bags off the floor and walked towards their respective dorms. Eric, Alyssa, and Addie walked forward towards Ashley. She quickly wrapped them all in a big hug which they all gratefully returned.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again. Eric, look at you. I can remember when you were still so little playing in the little kiddie pool in our back yard," she said.

"Yeah, but that's because you were also playing in it, too," he replied jokingly.

"Still the joker, I see," she replied laughing. "And look here's little Addison," she said wrapping her in another hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, elder sis," Addie replied hugging her big.

"And just so you know, you can go barefoot wherever you want, except the dining hall."

"Fine by me. I'll go find our dorm, guys," she said taking her flip flops off and stuffing them into her bag, walking off.

"And my little sis, Alyssa," she said kissing her on the forehead. "So, you'll be seeing better than me hopefully?"

"That's what the doctor said, Ashley. In one week," Alyssa said.

"Well, I'll be sure to remember. Now go on and get unpacked," she said shooing the two upstairs.

They walked down the hall. "Let's see, 28...29...30!" Eric said. He opened the knob to see Addie out cold on the bed which she had already made. Eric shook his head as did Alyssa at hearing her soft snoring.

Eric dropped their bags near their beds. He opened the curtains. The windows shone in an excellent way into the room. Addie groaned and pulled the pillow over her head.

Hiro and Kame walked down the hall to the dorm in the Ruby area. "Here it is," he said inserting the key in the keyhole. They opened the door to reveal a room of the respective dorm.

"Not bad," Hiro said looking around admiring the place.

"I'll say," Kame said in agreement.

As they continued to pack, they heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Kame shouted.

"It's Briony. Briony Tate," the voice replied.

"Oh come in." The door opened to show a girl standing 5'10" with dark black hair. She was wearing a dark grey toque with a silver turtle neck and purple valet vest, washed out blue jeans, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. Rather she was wearing white ankle socks and she held her shoes in her right hand and her bag in the other.

"Nice place," she said looking around.

"That's what I said," Hiro replied putting his pillow on his bed.

Sorry for this being a short chapter. I have been very busy with school and family. I will try to use every character possible. Thanks for your submissions.


End file.
